


Student Debt

by PGT



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thats not intimidating, Wow this ship isn't even a thing, explicit for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: “Merc, have you ever heard the term “Sugar daddy”?”Mercury Black works three jobs to keep from falling behind on his debt payments, but with school and mooching friends, it just isn't enough. Unconventional solutions arise.





	1. Student Debt Though am I Right

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME! This is the first fic I've actually felt particularly good or excited writing, so I hope you enjoy. Mercury is in his early twenties in this fic, so while there is a significant age difference there is no underage anything going on. If the age difference makes you uncomfortable though, feel free not to read it ^w^  
> Please comment if you would like, it really helps encourage me to write more when I know people are reading it.

Mercury glowered across the small cafe table to his best friend, Emerald, who chewed at a pile of lightly salted fries ravenously.  
Fries that, as usual, she hadn’t paid for.  
“You know my student debt is almost twice as much as yours, right? Would it kill you to pay for a meal once in awhile?”  
He bit into his sandwich as she rolled her crimson eyes. “Mercury, I don’t pay for shit, and you’ve known me long enough to expect that.”  
“Your mooching is seriously affecting me, Emms. I can barely get by on my payments and I’ve got three jobs.”  
She scoffed, and grabbed for his sandwich, which he refused to release. She returned to her fries with a sigh. “You’re working yourself way too hard, man. There are easier ways to get cash than minimum wage times three.”  
“I’m not stealing with you again.”  
“Nah, you don’t have the tact for it anyways.”  
“Then what are you teasing at?”  
She licked her painted fingers of salt, forcing Mercury to wait for an answer. “Y’know that guy that picks me up from classes, like, thirty percent of the time?”  
He frowned, and nodded. “Torchwick, right? What about him?”  
“He teaches my fashion marketing class. He’s a rich fuck, really. Wouldn’t wear that dumb hat if he wasn’t.”  
“And?”  
Emerald shrugged. “I’m just saying, you’re an engineering student, your professors have to have some money, all you gotta do is get into their pockets.”  
“Again, Emms, I’m not a thief--”  
She gave him a look that made him feel like he misunderstood, and a few seconds passed as he clamored for an alternate explanation.  
When he came up empty handed, Emerald pinched the bridge of her nose. “Merc, have you ever heard the term “Sugar daddy”?”  
Oh.  
{}  
Emerald had cut off the conversation there, deciding that her stolen fries were cold, and that she had a class to catch. Whether it was true or not didn’t matter, as Mercury actually did, and found himself scrambling to finish his sandwich, throw some bills on the table, and race down campus.  
All the while his friend’s stupid reasoning lingered in his head.  
It... honestly wasn’t the worst suggestion she’d had for him. He couldn’t deny that it would be far easier to play a character for some cash than sustaining himself with multiple part time jobs, and she was right about his teachers being on the wealthier side of the world. Mister Polendina was the first to come to mind, but he quickly brushed that away, the man never stopped talking about his wife and daughter, he wouldn’t take the bait. Mister Gelé was another thought; the guy was clearly cheating on his wife as it was, but it would be cruel to add onto her suffering.  
He entered the class just as his professor moved to come in as well.  
“Excuse me, Mister Ironwood.”  
“Not at all, Black, you’re just in time.”  
Mercury nodded to him as he made his way down the aisles to his usual seat. It was as he set down his bags that the realization hit.  
The perfect candidate. James Ironwood, ex-military, ex-husband to the best physics teacher in the kingdom, and ex CEO of one of the most incredible prosthetic engineering companies in Remnant. He was definitely rich, and definitely single.  
Class went by in a blur, and as Mercury returned to his fraternity he was ashamed to find his notebook bare apart from the date and the assignment given at the end of class.  
After staring at the assignment for several minutes and realizing that he was not starting a paper right now, Mercury pulled his scroll from his pocket, dialing Emerald’s number.  
It rang once before she picked up. “Sup?”  
“I hate you. How do I... do this.”  
He flipped to an empty page in his notebook, picking up a pen as Emerald breathed a huff of laughter from the other end.  
“What, are you taking notes?”  
“Yes. I found the right guy, but I have... no idea how to do this. I can’t exactly ask him outright.”  
She laughed, and he labeled the page as she started. “Well, I figure it’s way more relaxed with art teachers. All I did was slip my number into a report. Who’re you going for?”  
“Ironwood. You know him?”  
She made a noise of distaste, and the sound of a body flopping onto a mattress came through the speakers. “Not really. Heard he’s a stuck up bitch from Roamie, though. Don’t make the offer through writing, you won’t want any physical proof with that guy.”  
Mercury frowned, both at the nickname and the information, but scribbled the point in the notebook. “Should I find someone else?”  
“Nah. He’s gotta have some good money, and he only got divorced a few months ago, probably super desperate right now.”  
A muffled voice joined Emeralds through the scroll, one he recognised, despite his inability to understand what it said.  
“Is Torchwick with you right now?!”  
His voice came closer, comprehensible now, “She said she had a class, didn’t she? Wink.”  
Mercury had to pause before he replied, voice monotone and suddenly tired. “A, am I on speakerphone? And B, Did that man. Just… say “wink”? Dump him. Right now.”  
Roman laughed lightly while Emerald spoke, “Hey man, beggars can’t be choosers. If I were you I’d either find Ironwood after class or outside of school. Buy him a drink, bring it up like a business proposition. Either that, or prey on his, according to Roamie, “intense depression since his ass got kicked to the curb” and get him around your finger before he can say no. I’m bailing, bring me coffee tomorrow.”  
Resisting the urge to argue, Mercury hung up and wrote both options down in the notebook. Either way, he was going to have to play a role.  
So, did he want to be a flirt or a business partner?


	2. Art students=weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact, Java Roasters is a coffee place from my hometown. I think it closed after health regulations were neglected tho 

The next morning, Mercury found himself holding two steaming coffees in the doorway of Professor Branwen’s drawing classroom.   
Even if the room wasn’t packed with art supplies and gaudy paintings of birds, It was clearly an art class. Everyone either wore absurd, neon clothes or the darkest shade of black, and at least half the class looked like they were familiar with marijuana. None of them turned to the door as he entered, all busy sketching out a nude model’s figure with a sixty second timer.  
After eyeing the teacher, a woman he somehow felt he’d seen in the engineering building, Mercury let himself in and made his way towards Emerald, who had somehow captured the model perfectly with twelve seconds left to go. He proffered a caramel latte, which she took without thanks. Downing a large portion before the timer beeped, and the model changed position. He stood beside her for a moment, somehow expecting something from her.  
Instead, the teacher behind him spoke up. “Sir?”  
Mercury, turned, finger drifting to point to himself, to find her glaring at him. “Yes, Mrs Branwen?”  
Despite her angry expression, her voice was kind as she requested a favor. “You’re an engineering student, right? Would you mind delivering something to my brother? He’s a teacher over there.”  
Turning to his unresponsive friend, he shrugged, walking towards the desk. “Sure, where should I go?”  
She stood, pulling a small toolbox from a shelf. “Well, it’s more Professor Ironwood’s than anything. Doesn’t matter, they’re probably getting breakfast. There’s a coffee shop called Java Roaster somewhere on that side of campus, I’d check there.”  
Mercury nodded and took the toolbox. “Java Roasters, got it.”  
He didn’t bother saying goodbye to Emerald as the timer beeped once more.

 

The coffee shop he’d been directed to was an odd building, in Mercury’s opinion.  
It was made of brick and bled an uninviting aura. There was one window, but it was blocked with potted ferns, and he had to enter to search for the professors. He did so, and found the warmth of the building comforting in contrast to the chilled autumn wind and the building’s exterior. The pungence of roasting coffee beans and pancakes drifted from a kitchen a floor down, and a staircase lead upwards to the seating area. Mercury headed up the stairs, unquestioned by the cashiers.  
The seating area was small, only enough room for about twelve customers, if you included the couch area, and only two people were there. He recognized Mrs Branwen’s brother as a technical communications teacher, and his companion head down on their small table as Mister Ironwood.  
Neither seemed to notice him, and before he could make himself known the Branwen spoke, a chuckle lilting his speech. “She’s moved on, man. Just find someone else already.”  
Ironwood groaned into the table, and lifted his head only enough to speak.,“I’m not like you, Qrow. I can’t just rebound.”  
Qrow rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “C’mon, it’s easy. You’re attractive enough, ruffle your hair in class one day. I’ll bet you get three scroll numbers in turned in assignments.”  
“That’s inappropriate, Qrow.”  
“Who gives a damn?!”  
“Why do you want me to throw my money at college students for affection?”  
“Because maybe it’ll get my friend out of this stupid lovesick depression he’s in.”  
Qrow moved to drink from a cup that clearly wasn’t holding coffee, and James dropped his head again.  
The conversation in a lull, Mercury walked up to the table. “Sirs?”  
Branwen turned, drink still tipping liquor into his mouth as he eyed Mercury expectantly. Ironwood shot up in surprise, and it almost looked like his ears were flushed.  
After neither moved to respond verbally, Mercury continued, “Mrs Branwen asked me to find you and deliver this,” He gestured with the toolbox in his hands.   
Qrow frowned, looking from the toolbox to Ironwood. “Jimmy, what’ve you been doing with my sister?”  
He scowled at the smirking Qrow, putting out a hand to accept the toolbox. “I haven't been in the art hall for months, I don’t know how these got all the way to Raven.” Then, turning to Mercury, “Thank you for taking the time to bring these. I hope it wasn’t too out of the way?”  
“Not at all,” Mercury mumbled, watching the man as he opened the box and checked its contents. He frowned, and pulled out a sheet of paper. A brief moment passed before he sighed, and looked to his friend. “It’s a scroll number.”  
Qrow grinned, leaning forward onto the table. “Got a name on it?”  
Ironwood looked back at the paper and shook his head. “No name, maybe initials, though. “H.G.”?”  
Mercury paled.  
“Call it!”  
“Excuse me, sirs, I should be going.”  
Qrow directed a distracted “yeah” to the student, as Ironwood scowled as he pulled out his scroll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note: In this fic characters do not have semblances, however faunus and prosthetics stay as they are, and most characters will have traits similar to their semblances. (ex: Emerald is an illusionist, and thus an art major. Qrow will be clumsy, etc) also, This chapter switches to Ironwood’s PoV, so I hope you enjoy!

The door had barely closed behind him when Mercury’s scroll sung happily in his pocket.  
He didn’t answer it, instead waiting for the call to stop and adding the number to his contacts as “Ironwood”. The brief thought of giving the contact a name like “FeC2” or “Sugardaddy Wannabe” ticked at the back of his mind, and he scowled.  
Of course Emerald would do something like this.  
He found her contact and tapped it, not bothering to call her during class, instead texting:  
[Hg: 9:20] I hate you. Got his # tho  
A few minutes of walking and the buzz of a text had Mercury checking his scroll.  
[Ironwood: 9:27] Is this H G? I found your number in some property of mine.  
Before Mercury could think of a reply, two more messages came through.  
[Ironwood] lets fuck ;)  
[Ironwood] Please ignore that, a friend took my scroll.  
He had no idea how to respond. After a moment, he pocketed the device and made his way back to his fraternity. He could figure this out later with Emerald.  
The WTCH frat house was generally viewed as the worst housing on campus. It was furthest from any classes, the most run down, infamous for dropouts and criminals, and the house mother was, in a word, a bitch.  
But it was also the cheapest option. With eight patrons, the flat rate was cheap, and while it was true that every one of his housemates were less than good samaritans, they got along well.  
That being said, walking in to find the house mother blasting a fire extinguisher at the oven as the shirtless Tyrian cackled at the table and recognising that this wasn’t the first incident this week was a bit wearing on Mercury’s sanity.  
He walked into the kitchen, taking the effort to ignore the scene as he checked the fridge for a bottle of water.  
“Hey legs,” Tyrian called for him, trying to lessen his wild giggles as he spoke. “Guess what Cinder burned this time?”  
He didn’t wait for Mercury to answer, knowing he wouldn’t. “She burned cereal!”  
His laughter grew and his tail unfurled and wagged like a dogs in glee.  
A pan flew across the room, hitting him square in the face. “Shut up! Don’t laugh!”  
Mercury chose not to join the conflict, instead grabbing a drink and heading to his room. He planned to get a strong start on the report Ironwood had assigned yesterday, and his housemates shenanigans were not a good enough excuse to get distracted.  
In the evening, Emerald’s three-tap knock thumped against Mercury’s door.  
“It’s open,”  
She came in, a bar of chocolate in one hand and her scroll in the other. “Got your text, guess my plan worked?”  
“You’re terrible.”  
Mercury shut his laptop and turned to face her as she flopped onto his bed. “You reply to him yet?”  
“How am I supposed to reply to this?!” He took his scroll and tossed it at Emerald who, knowing his password, unlocked it and pulled up his messaging application.  
She laughed, and started to type something. Mercury leapt up to stop her, but was too late to stop her from pressing send.  
“What did you text him?!”  
[H G: 1:21] I like how your friend thinks ;) Yes, I’m Hg.  
He punched her shoulder, mortified. “Emm!”  
“What?! I’m progressing the conversation.”  
Mercury moved to bat at her again when the scroll chirped. Both turned to read the message.  
(pov change)  
James about choked on his coffee as he read the message from his scroll. His class had been working silently, and a few looked up to see him coughing before losing interest.  
Realistically, James could have blocked the number. He had no obligation to reply. Nonetheless, he found himself doing just that:  
[Ironwood 1:22] My name is James. Is there a reason your number was with my things?  
A minute passed and James found himself watching the bubbling ellipses as “Hg” typed rather than returning to his work.  
[H G: 1:24] Just wanted to talk, propose something fun. <3  
He switched to Qrow’s contact with a screenshot of the chat.  
[JimJam: 1:25] Are you messing with me.  
[Qrow: 1:27] LMAO. I wisj  
[Qrow] *wish  
[JimJam] What do I do with this. They’re flirting, right?  
[Qrow] Imm surprised you didn’t block them.  
[Jimjam] Should I?  
[Qrow] At least ask what they want firs tlol  
[Qrow] *first lol  
James scowled at the reply, but switched contacts nonetheless. He was only asking for Qrow. He was not thinking about Glynda, or Qrow’s persistent solution to his problems.  
[Ironwood: 1:43] What is it?  
He sent it with furrowed brows and deliberated whether or not he regretted not blocking the number.  
The ellipses of an incoming message flickered again, and James tore himself away long enough to focus on sorting his lesson plan for the week. When the device vibrated against his desk his hand immediately reached for it.  
[H G: 1:56] Jimmy, have you ever heard the term “Sugar daddy”?


	4. Emerald screentime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands*  
> sorry I missed a day. School's been gross for me, so I got distracted.  
> Please comment if you'd like, I love getting feedback from y'all :)  
> Also feel free to check out my tumblr, Loyle-trash!

“He hasn’t replied.”  
Emerald lay on his bed with a sketchbook and a pen as Mercury glanced from the screws in his legs to his scroll.  
“Stop turning your head.”  
“You were really forward with it...”  
“And? He’s not going to say yes to something vague.”  
Mercury grumbled, turning back to his leg and flicking open the panel.  
“So why’d you choose him, anyways?”  
He turned to Emerald as he answered, receiving an annoyed glare.“Dunno. Seemed like he would be desperate enough. Seemed rich enough.”  
“But like, you know what you’re gonna have to do, right? Is Ironwood your type?”  
“He’s attractive enough, sure.” They fell into a lull again before Mercury laughed, “Terrible fashion sense with those turtlenecks, though.”  
“What if he wanted to wear it when you had sex? That’d be funny.”  
Mercury winced at the thought.  
“You think he’s into getting tied up?”  
He looked up again, horrified. “Why would you ask that, Emms?”  
She flipped her sketchpad.  
“...I have about a million issues with that.”  
She stuck out her tongue cheekily and flipped to a new page. “What? You two seem like great references. Get me some pics when you get into his bed.”  
Mercury hung his head and tried to erase the image from his head. He put his leg back together, deciding he’d done enough maintenance that it at least wouldn’t fall apart. A chime startled him as he stood up, and he fumbled for his scroll.  
[Ironwood 4:02] I have. I take it you want me to become yours?  
Emerald was at reading the screen past his shoulder. “Want me to do the talking again?”  
“Nah, I’ve got it.”  
[H G: 4:02] I’ve got some medical bills and student loans to take care of. Thought this would be a good way to get the cash. You in?  
[Ironwood] You’re a student?  
[H G] Think Chemistry.  
[Ironwood] Mercury Black?  
[H G] There you go lol.  
[Ironwood] Meet me after class tomorrow. We can talk about this further then.  
Mercury didn't bother to reply, instead staring at the scroll with a knot in his throat.  
It seemed like a yes. That or he'd be shut down in person. Both seemed likely and despite having no real ties with the man other than one class, he found that being turned down by the man wouldn't be the most enjoyable thing to experience.   
It wouldn't have been a real relationship anyways. He was just in it for the cash. It'd just be difficult to find another candidate.   
“Looks like we're waiting another day for your results, Merc. Finish your paper?”  
He groaned. “Thanks for reminding me.”  
“Finish up and you can take me to dinner.”  
{}  
It was seven by the time Mercury had emailed the paper, without a flirtatious message despite what Emerald urged. He was tired and itched to just laze around for the rest of the night.  
But in the WTCH house, if you wanted dinner you had to go out for it. Cinder, responsible for cooking, was absolutely worthless at the craft, and none of the boys were selfless enough to make dinner for eight or order enough pizza for everyone. Besides, Emerald wanted tacos.  
The walk to tacobell, as neither Emerald or Mercury would waste their minute spending money on a car, was a silent, chilly ten minutes. Emerald wore Mercury’s jacket despite it being his only one, and he found himself rubbing his arms to keep from shivering.  
The resturant’s heater was a relief to Mercury as he opened the door for his friend, and he found himself taking a moment to warm up as Emerald left to the counter.  
“Three hard tacos with sour cream, some nachos and a large drink, please.”   
He frowned. Emerald never took the orders, Mercury did, since he paid.  
As she walked back towards him he asked, “Being generous? That’s a first.”  
She gave a smug look and held up a card between her first and middle finger.  
Patting his pockets, Mercury found his debit card missing. “When’d you learn that?!”  
She laughed and offered the card, which he quickly took back and crammed into a pocket. “Roamie’s been teaching me some tricks.”  
“He’s a bad influence. I don’t like him.”  
“You never like my boyfriends,” she pouted dryly.  
“Because you date thieves and crooks.”  
She didn’t argue his point, instead sipping at the drink in her hands.  
Their order was called and Emerald moved to get it, ushering Mercury to find a seat in the empty dining area. He chose a booth and soon she was back with three tacos for herself and a bowl of nachos for him.  
They ate in silence for a moment, but Mercury broke it with a question, “So you, like. You guys have sex?”  
“Yeah, that’s part of the deal.”  
“Is it weird?”  
She leaned onto her hands, head tilted quizzically, “What, you getting cold feet?”  
“Just answer the question, asshole.”  
Deciding her words carefully, “I wouldn’t say it’s weird, no. I like Roman as it is, the gifts are really just bonus. If you’re nervous about Ironwood, you shouldn’t be. Just think of it like a series of one night stands, or something. Or, maybe you’ll fall in love~”  
He batted at her and she snorted.  
The walk home was cold, and as they split to go to their own dormitories, Emerald didn’t bother returning his jacket.


End file.
